


Rain

by xbenihime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, just some fluff after the second origin episode, set in the future cause why not?, thought this was adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbenihime/pseuds/xbenihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under an umbrella in the rain, Ladybug fixes Chat's bell back to his suit. This scene feels nostalgic for the lucky lady as the rain falls and an umbrella closes on her once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got inspired by the end of the second part of the origin episode. Don't worry, there are no major spoilers :)

 

Ladybug loved the rain.

She tended to avoid it when she was walking around as Marinette, simply because it would soak into her clothes and hair and get her all wet and cold. But with her suit on, the droplets would roll off the fabric, and the mist was refreshing on her face.

She closed her eyes as she walked along the rooftops, face to the sky. The smell of water on pavement invaded her senses as she breathed in deeply, relaxing into the cool breeze of the day. As much as she loved the sun, there was something about the rain that she found relaxing rather than depressing.

“A beauti _fur_ rainy day, isn’t it, m’Lady?”

Her heart warmed at the sound of her partners voice—she hadn’t even heard him land next to her. He’d gotten a lot better with his movements over the years, even more cat-like and silent. Only the bell alerted her to his presence nowadays, and that had fallen off with the last akuma attack.

Which was the reason they’d met here today in the first place.

She felt a distinct absence of water on her eyelids, and opened them to stare at a satin black fabric.

Chat had an umbrella over her.

The droplets collected in his hair as well, dripping from the tips of his wayward blonde locks. His green eyes shone against the black of his mask, even more so in the clouded light. He smiled at her genuinely today, less Chat in his demeanour.

She enjoyed days like these.

While she loved the rain, Chat would often get tired and get more relaxed around her. Less puns, less flirting. He was more genuine, and as much as she adored her partner and his outgoing personality, this was a side of him she’d like to see more often.

“That it is, _petit minou._ ”

If it was even possible, his grin grew even wider as she took a step closer to him, pulling his bell and a few tools from the bag around her waist.

“Not as lovely as you, m’Lady.”

She just smiled.

The two stood there in silence for a few minutes as she fixed the bell back onto his zipper. The rain pitter-pattered above her on the fabric of the umbrella as she worked, and she found herself humming underneath her breath.

Chat soon joined her in harmony. She did her best to avoid his gaze. She knew he was studying her face as she worked with her tongue sticking out, and she was grateful for the mask’s ability to hide a portion of her heated cheeks.

Her eyes finally found his, and a sense of deja-vu overcame her. With her underneath an umbrella with Adrien one of the first times she’d met him.

A nostalgic smile spread over her face.

Chat cocked his head to one side. “What is it, m’Lady?”

“Nothing,” she smiled, flicking the bell with her middle finger and putting her tools away. “Just remembering something.”

“Yeah?” Chat looked curious, “what about?”

Ladybug shook her head, “Just the last time someone was holding out an umbrella for me it closed on my—”

And right on queue, the umbrella shut on her face.

Chat’s laughs echoed from outside of the black fabric and Ladybug felt her cheeks heat up. He lifted the fabric just enough for his bright green eyes to meet hers, amusement evident in his smile.

“Face.” She finished.

The two laughed together, “It’s my bad luck. I’m sorry, m’Lady.”

Ladybug shook her head, “Not to worry, kitty.”

When she opened her eyes to look back at him, it wasn’t Chat there anymore.

It was Adrien.

The green eyes. The blonde hair. His height. That smile.

His _voice_.

No way…

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her partner. Of his suit, his face, his smile. Him holding the umbrella with a sheepish grin.

She shook her head. It couldn’t be him. She would’ve noticed.

Wouldn’t she?

Chat seemed to hold a similar expression that she imagined was on her face as he studied her features with more scrutiny this time than awe.

“Say, Princess. You wouldn’t happen to have any cheese on you, would you?” he said gently, continuing to look at her.

Her stomach flipped.

He _knew._

They _both_ knew.

Her smile grew so wide she was afraid her face would break as she let out a long sigh. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she threw her arms around him.

She was so happy.

She’d slowly started having a more than innocent affection for her partner in the last year, and with her large crush and dedication to Adrien, Marinette had often found herself at war with her own thoughts. Her heart had been torn for a year.

As had Chat’s.

Suddenly the rain started rolling off her suit again, and she assumed he’d dropped the umbrella since his arms were now encasing her around her lower back. She cried happy tears into his neck as he held her closer.

“My Lady. My princess. Marinette,” he breathed, “I’m so happy it’s you.”

She held him tighter as she buried her face beneath his chin.

“Me too,” she whispered. “Me too.”

It wasn’t until later that it really sunk in and she ended up freaking out to Tikki, pulling down all the posters of Adrien in her room that Chat had seen the times he’d been in her room.

However, he had dropped in whilst she was doing so.

And his teasing was relentless.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr - http://x-benihime.tumblr.com  
> FanFiction - https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7610579/


End file.
